Offspring
by Anonymous-Trouble-Maker
Summary: Sequel to Knocked Up. Eight years later,a child exactly like Reno,Rude and Vincent's lives are getting better and better. Lots of swearing,mostly from Reno,though.


RenoLoveless,your wish is my command! ;D

Real quick,Nassa is the Japanese word for ''father.'' I chose Neko for the name of the child 'cause I couldn't think of anything else. ;D I just figured out how to get to the reviews this morning.

* * *

''DAMN IT,NEKO!''

Reno nearly tripped over his child's toy truck when he went to go clean up the dining room table. ''Come out here pick up your truck! Please!'' Neko,at eight years old,had picked up his birth-giver's bad habit of leaving his stuff around,as Rude had predicted. ''Well pay attention to where yer goin',''the child replied. ''Listen smart mouth,you won't be sayin' that when I'm in the hospital with a concussion.'' ''Nope! Nassa will,though.'' There was a soft chuckle in the background that caught Reno's attention. ''Rude was right...He is just like you,behavior and all.''

''Oh,shove it,ya creepy ass vampire!'' Neko glared at Reno for a moment before going to pick up his truck and other toys. ''Shnook!" ''What was that?''Reno yelled. ''Loud mouthed,that is!'' ''Yer lucky I ain't gonna ground you for that mouth of yours,''Reno warned. ''...Blödmann...''Neko muttered. ''Vince,when did you start teaching him German?''Reno asked. ''I didn't,and relax. It's the only German word he knows. He got the multi-language thing from me. Everything else is from you. Including his mouth and behavior.''

''What're you sayin'?''Reno asked suspiciously. ''I'm saying you're a sorry excuse for a mother,sometimes.'' ''WELL YER THE ONE THAT GOT ME PREGNANT,WHICH BY THE WAY,CONFUSED THE HELL OUT OF AKINSON AND RUFUS!'' ''Well,at least we know you're capable of having kids. You did break a few health codes,after all,''Vincent stated. ''Them's fightin' words,Vince!'' ''Maybe later.''

Reno sighed and began to clear the table. He hated it when he lost an argument with Vincent,mostly because he's never won an argument before. Unless he wanted to count Elena. He usually got staplers thrown at him and came out of her office with staples in his hair,which Elena removed,not too gently,of course. Reno went to head back into the kitchen with the dishes when he did actually trip over a toy truck. Thank Gaia he believed in plastic plates instead of glass.

''I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO PICK UP YOUR TRUCK,NEKO!''Reno shouted. ''WELL PAY ATTENTION TO WHERE YER GOIN'!'' ''STOP LEAVIN' YOUR TOYS EVERYWHERE!'' ''STOP ASSUMING THE PATH IS CLEAR!'' ''LIKE HELL! PICK UP YOUR FUCKIN' TOYS MORE OFTEN!'' ''I did. That's a different truck.'' ''Different truck...D-different truck...WHEN I GET UP OFF THIS FLOOR I'M GONNA SKIN YOU ALIVE!'' ''NOT IF YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!'' With that,Neko darted up the stairs to his room,Reno only a few feet behind.

''Shall I get the popcorn,Vincent?''Rude whispered. ''Oh I'm fine,thank-you,''Vincent answered while chuckling,''3...2...1...'' Neko's bedroom door slammed shut,and Reno's screaming followed. ''OW,DAMN IT! HE BROKE MY FUCKING NOSE!'' ''Got you in the face,did he?''Rude stated ''YEAH,FUCK YOU!'' Vincent and Rude could hear Neko's bedroom door opening. ''POTTY-MOUTH!'' ''WHY YOU LITTLE-'' The door slammed again. ''OW!'' ''Reno,you're arguing with an eight year old. You're not gonna win,''Rude implied.

There was a series of stomps,and Reno came down the stairs,his face smeared with blood. ''I'm out of practice for this shit...''Reno muttered. Vincent watched the younger walk into the kitchen with a bit of a limp. ''He got him in the foot with the door...that's a record,''Vincent stated.

...

* * *

Vincent sat comfortably in front of Rude at the dinner table,Neko on one side and Reno on the other. Everyone was eating quietly,except for Neko,who stared at his plate with his aqua blue eyes and Black hair draped down his back to the middle of his spine. ''What is this?''he asked. ''Pasta. Eat it,''Vincent answered. ''You sure? It looks more like what's all over my door.'' ''That's blood. This is sauce. Eat.,''Vincent ordered. ''...Maybe if you didn't slam the door in my face,it wouldn't be all over your door,''Reno stated. Neko shrugged and finally went and picked up his fork and began eating. Vincent felt relieved. The only problem that Neko had with food was that he was a picky eater,just like Reno.

''Well,Reno,perhaps you will try not to pick a fight with your son as much,hmm?''Vincent implied. ''Why the hell does he become my kid when we get into a fight?'' ''I'm not the one that popped him out,and you gave birth to a mini you. This really shouldn't surprise you.'' ''Well you got me knocked up...'' _'Never thought giving birth would be so painful..dammit I hate C sections,'_Reno thought to himself.

Neko looked up from his plate,interested in the conversation. ''What does 'knocked up' mean?''he asked curiously. ''Hopefully you won't have to find out,''Reno answered. ''Fat chance. He has your DNA pattern. He's capable of it,too,''Vincent interrupted.

Reno choked on his food.

''Are you serious?!'' ''Yes. After a long discussion of your health,the doctor informed me that Neko has the same ability. Pro-creating won't be a problem for him.'' Now Rude was choking on his food. Vincent chuckled.

* * *

The next morning was the same as always after a fight,clean up the blood,lecture,and then have breakfast. Breakfast was the one and only thing that Neko didn't put up a fight about.

Later in the afternoon though,Neko was told to pick up his toys again. ''Why?I don't want to,''Neko begged. ''Because we're going to have guests in the house soon,and I don't want to pay their hospital bills if they trip over your stuff. Now please pick up your toys,''Vincent ordered. Neko crossed his arms,put on his pouting face,and sat on the couch,refusing to budge. ''I'll give you a butterscotch,''Vincent offered. ''Make it two and you've got a deal.'' ''Alright,you little extortionist. Two. Now pick up your toys.'' Neko smiled and scurried away,cleaning up all of his toys and bringing them up to his room.

''How come he listens to you?''Reno whined. ''Because you don't know how to bribe him. That's why,''Rude answered as he wiped down the dining room table.

There was a knock on the door a few minutes later,and Neko ran and hid in his room. Meeting people scared him to death. Vincent sighed and opened the door. He'd invited Rufus and Tseng over to explain just how Neko arriving was possible as Elena had no idea how to explain it.

''Neko,please come down here!''Vincent called. The sound of small footsteps filled the house,and soon Neko was downstairs and sitting in Vincent's lap. ''Wow...he's the exact image of both of you,''Tseng chuckled. Vincent smiled and brushed Neko's hair out of his face. ''That does explain why Reno asked to be discharged with full benifits,''Rufus stated. ''Yes,well,be warned. He's cute and quiet now,but when he gets used to you,he'll get into arguments left and right with you.''

Neko suddenly turned his head and glared at his father,as if he'd been offended.

''I will not!''

* * *

Tell me what you thought! I tried to make him just like Reno behavior wise. So tell me how I did!


End file.
